Knightwalker The Neko
by xXKnightWalkerXx
Summary: Knightwalker accidentally drinks some of Ichiya's counterpart's cat perfume! As she turns into a cat she realizes that mating season is rearing its ugly head; the worst time to be a cat! So what hapens when Mystogan finds her weak spot and decided to torture her with it! First Lemon, sorry if it's bad :( Mystwalker/ Mystowalker


**I don't own Fairy Tail and any of these characters :P Also, this is my first lemon, so if it's bad please don't hate me - Thank you and you may read on**

**Rated: M for a reason. Don't read if you are underage.**

* * *

Knightwalker was rummaging through her papers furiously, desperately trying to find a certain document. Her door swung open and she snapped her head toward the intruders. Hughes smiled widely and Sugarboy smirked as they walked in.

"Yooo, Erza! Look what Mystogan gave to us! Its amazinggg!"Hughes said excitedly.

Sugarboy held up a flask of purple liquid and green liquid. Knightwalker raised an eyebrow, "You went into the King's room?"

Sugarboy smiled, "Yes. He invited us over there. Isn't he sweeeeeetttt?!"

Erza rolled her eyes and took the flask with purple liquid in it, "What's this one?"

Hughes shrugged, "No ideaaaa. But this green one tastes like watermelon."

Knightwalker gazed down at the flask and popped it open. The heavenly smell of strawberries captivate her nostrils and a hungry smile rested on her lips. She put the flask to her mouth and drank the great tasting strawberry juice. The door swung open and a panting Mystogan appeared in the doorway. "Did any...of you...drink the...purple juice?!" He said in between breaths.

Knightwalker's eyes widened and clenched her jaw. "Yes. Why?"

Sugarboy asked cautiously. "Ichiya's counterpart gave it to me and I think-" Mystogan started. Knightwalker felt a churning in her stomach and she hiccuped. Her hair started to part and a pair of red cat ears appeared on her head. Her back arched and she cried out.

A red tail shot out from her body and it swished back and forth. Her teeth elongated and she yelped as her teeth accidentally sunk into her tongue.

Mystogan, Sugarboy, and Hughes watched with wide eyes as Knightwalker morphed into a cat. She looked at them as her tail swished back and forth. A blush tinted her cheeks pin and she hiccuped.

"Mennn." She burped softly.

Mystogan leaned on the stool, examining the situation before him. After Knightwalker realized she was a cat, she went ballistic. The perfume from Ichiya's counterpart had been mistaken for the strawberry juice he was going to give to Knightwalker. At the moment, all the men in the royal army were petting and scratching HIS general.

No matter how many times she hissed or scratched them; they would always scratch her behind her ears and she would purr softly, lighting smiles onto the men's faces. He got up and whistled, "Come here, neko."

The cat inside Knightwalker would make her obey his orders and she walked off toward him. He had kept her in his room, for observation purposes of course, and had found that Knightwalker obeyed his commands if he whistled and stated them firmly. Knightwalker hissed at Mystogan, but all he did was smile back. "When will I get out of this damn form?" She snarled.

Mystogan shrugged, "One week at maximum." The agitated noise that came from the back of her throat made Mystogan blush slightly.

Coco had told him all about cats when he explained what happened to his General. She had explained that Knightwalker could have the same characteristics of a cat, but also a human. Therefore, she gave him a special brush and told him to brush her hair in case she had gotten any fleas. She also explained that if Knightwalker got flustered easily or acted a bit out of character, it was because it was mating season. The worst time to be a cat.

Mystogan made Knightwalker sit in front of him and she snarled, "I can brush myself."

He ignored her and ran the brush through her hair. Knightwalker's eyes widened and she purred.

The bluenette flushed a tomato red as he heard her cute noise. He brushed her hair again and Knightwalker purred softly. Her tail was swishing back and forth and her cat ears twitched slightly.

There was a stirring underneath his pants and he gulped, trying desperately to ignore it. When he was done with her hair, he ran the brush through her tail. "N-No!

" Knightwalker cried out as she squirmed. Mystogan watched as she flushed a scarlet red.

"Is you tail your sensitive spot, Knightwalker?" he asked, huskily.

He took her tail and ran his fingers up it. "N-N-No! S-Stop!" she panted as she cursed loudly. "I'm going to k-kill you!" she growled.

Before Knightwalker could claw her nails into him, he took her tail and started to play with it. His fingertips went through the fur and he pulled it softly. Knightwalker's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, her stomach on the cold tile floor. "Y-You bastard! L-Let gooo~!" she cried out with a small moan.

Mystogan hovered above her and licked her exposed neck as he twirled her tail in his hand. A shiver ran up her spine and Knightwalker cursed. The King murmured, "I think I'm beginning to love Neko Knightwalker."

She growled, "Sh-Shut up!"

His mouth clamped onto her collar bone and he nipped her sensitive flesh lightly. His hand went from her tail to her chest. His nimble hands slipped to her breasts and he squeezed them slightly. She flushed and moaned, "N-Nyaa~"

Since Erza had drank the potion by accident, every hormone in her body had gone into overdrive. Her body felt hot and her core throbbed with want. She was in heat, and Mystogan's touch made her body feel so pleasured that it was almost painful.

He smirked and started to massage her through her armor. Knightwalker felt his length press against her and she moaned. Mystogan flipped her over so he was looking at her now.

Her scarlet hair spilled over the floor and her tail laid to her side. His hands went up and down her stomach, as light as feathers. His lips went to hers and he claimed her mouth. She reciprocated and slide her tongue into his cavern. The King smirked in triumph and his hands went to grope her behind.

Knightwalker's claws shredded open his shirt and she smiled into the kiss.

Mystogan let go and whispered, "You're buying me a new one." She tangled her fingers in his hair, "As if."

She brought him toward her and they went into a hungry and desperate kiss. His left hand moved from her ass to her breast and he slide it under her armor. With a gentle squeeze, Mystogan started to massage and cup the glorious mounds. Knightwalker moaned as he kneaded and she let go of the kiss to groan in arousal.

Mystogan ripped off her armor and tossed it aside. "You're buying me a new one," Knightwalker said in between pants.

The bluenette smirked, "As if." He took out his hands from her body and used them to spread her legs. His hot mouth clamped onto one of her nipples and Knightwalker cried out.

"I love this...," he murmured as she stroked her entrance.

His fingers slid up and down her entrance and she yelped. They pushed in and Knightwalker hissed in an tight intake of her breath.

"So wet, Knightwalker," he muttered as he slipped off her bottoms. Knightwalker groaned in ecstasy as he massaged her. His eyes disappeared from her vision and she stuttered, "W-W-What are you-" Her words were cut off when she felt his tongue on her sensitive spot. Her back arched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The only sounds in the room were of her moans and the licking sounds Mystogan was making to encourage her. He let go one second before Knightwalker could release and she glared at him.

Somehow, in the heat of everything, Mystogan had taken off his pants. The General's eyed widened at how large he was and she flushed an even deeper red. Mystogan smirked, "If you want release, beg."

Knightwalker shook her head and her hands went to her core, ready to pleasure herself if it meant release The King took her hands and pinned them above her head before she could touch herself.

"Beg," he growled

. Knightwalker squirmed as she panted heavily. "P-Please, Your Majesty...l-let me!"

He took his member and cursed, "Is this your first time?"

Knightwalker scoffed, "No, why would-"

Her words were cut off by a scream of pleasure. Mystogan had thrust into her roughly and growled, "It doesn't matter if I'm not the first. But I will be the first to make you feel pleasure that you could never even imagine. I'm going to fuck your brains out Knightwalker. Then leave you so sore, you will beg me for a day off."

Erza watched with widened eyes at how sadistic Mystogan had become. "F-F-Fuck you!" was all she managed to strangle out as he kept pumping into her.

He grunted with each thrust and looked into the mirror behind them. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her perfect curves with with his and a thin sheen of sweat covered them.

"Look over there," he commanded. Knightwalker turned her head slightly and looked at them in the mirror.

"Look and see who did this to you, who made you so pleasured and sore. Then in the morning, you remember it was _me_ who did this to you."

His words made Knightwalker groan and she screamed, "Y-Y-Your Majesty!"

Mystogan grunted into her shoulder and she cried out into his ear. She couldn't take anymore and let go. Neither could he and she shrieked as he spilled his seed into her.

They both laid on the cold tile floor while both of them fell from the edge. Knightwalker's steaming hot back contrasted with the cold hard floor and she groaned.

Mystogan kissed her forehead and scratched her behind the ears, "What a good Neko you are, Knightwalker."

Erza, against her own will, purred and mewled, "Nyaa~"

* * *

The Next Day

"I prefer dogs," Sugarboy said with a smile.

"Dogs," Hughes said while nodding.

"I'm more of a cat person, myself," Mystogan said with a smirk as Knightwalker stiffened and glared at him.

* * *

**Review and Favorite please? Arigatou! :D Again, first lemon so sorry if its rushed and bad! DX**


End file.
